Thinking of You
by Mixed Cullen
Summary: Edward has gone to the army and told Bella to move on. But she's not going to let him go that easily and niether will he. Set in the 1930-40s. Based off of Katy Perry's song- Thinking of You. All human/Same pairings. Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I made to Katy Perry's song- Thinking of You. I hope you like it. (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. But I DO own the story plot. (Kinda sorta, since it's kinda sorta after the song (: )**

**I do have another story, but it's not finished. Read that to please, just go on my page. (:**

* * *

The sun was shining thickly through the open windows; I was awake, of course. He was still asleep, which I was thankful of. I quietly got out of the bed, making sure I didn't disturb his sleeping, and went to my vanity to sit.

I opened the only drawer and grabbed the black book that had the hidden picture of the man that I loved so dearly. I ran my hand over it. He was in his army uniform, staring in the distance, it was only a head shot though, from the shoulder up. He looked so handsome and brave in this. I put it in-between the mirror so it could hang and just stared at it. Remembering all of the memories to where things were perfect and worry- free.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly swiped it away before it could land on my peach silk robe. I got up, took the picture down so that Jacob wouldn't see it, and went into the living area to the window. When I looked out, I saw Edward and me riding on his bicycle with me in between the handlebars laughing. That memory was so long ago. It was in happier times. Even though he told me to move on, I couldn't help but hold on even harder to him. Even though he told me that there were other fish in the sea that would be there for me all of the time, I didn't want to swim away from him. But I had too. I had to test the waters like he told me. That's how I met Jacob. He was delivering the mail to me and it just kind of started.

Jacob was married and lived in La Push. I guess I should be bothered by the fact that he was cheating on his wife, but my mind didn't really care due to the fact that I was always thinking of Edward. Every time that Jacob kissed me I thought of the way Edward kissed me. His kisses were tender and filled with care, as to where Jacobs were urgent and a little rough. Every time Jacob pulled me into him, I always felt horrible and just disgusted that I would do that. It felt like I was the one that was cheating, though I wasn't.

I just couldn't let go of him. I wouldn't. All of the things we did together were special. The afternoon picnics and bike rides, the swimming in the water hole by the beautiful bank with the furry little animals and tall trees. Everything.

The only thing Jacob did with me was physical, and I didn't like that very much. He was very demanding and controlling with what he wanted. I don't know if I really loved him or not. Maybe slightly, but not as much as Edward. Never as much as Edward.

I was still at the window when Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist and turned me to him. My head was still looking at the window so he took my chin and jerked it towards his lips to kiss me. I kissed him back and told my mind to act happy. Jacob always fell for my fake facades at happiness. I was not happy, but I was not going to tell Jacob that. Or let him see it in my face. He didn't know about Edward and I was going to keep it that way.

Edward and I still wrote letters to each other now and then. He was fighting for our country right now overseas. WWW II was underway and he was stationed to Japan. I was scared for him; I didn't want him to leave me for life. I couldn't bear it if he left me. The earth was crumble beneath me and I would slip through the cracks.

All the while of me thinking of this, Jacob was still placing kisses on me. My neck, jaw, lips, shoulder, everything was being attacked by Jacob. I tried to pull him away, but he just locked my arms in place, picked me up, and took me back into my bedroom. He threw me down on my bed and started to kiss me again and take off my robe. I had my heels on still, but somehow he managed to take them off.

I couldn't take it anymore; I would not let him do this to me. I flung him off with all of my strength.

"That's enough Jacob. We did it last night, I don't want to today." I said as I grabbed my robe and pulled it over my black lingerie. I bent down and put my heels back on.

"Come on Bella, what's the problem?" he said coming behind me and rubbing my arms and bending his head in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. Edward used to do that all of the time to me, it made me get a big lump in my throat.

"I just don't feel like it right now." I went to my vanity and started to brush through my long, brown, hair. It was naturally curly and easy to brush.

"What are you talking about? We always did this before; at night and in the morning." Jacob looked like he was getting annoyed with me for rejecting him.

"No we didn't. And besides, you need to go to your wife anyways. You haven't been home in over 2 days." I continued to brush my hair and continued to ignore Jacobs's eyes.

He scoffed a little as he got out of my bed, got dressed in his trousers and suspenders, putting on his white dress shirt and square glasses. He looked kinda cute in them to be honest.

"You're right. I have to work anyways." That was the last thing he said before he stormed out of my room and slammed the front door, making the screen smack against the frame. I cringed little at the sound of it. Nothing was worse than Jacob being mad. And I especially didn't like it when he was mad at me, but I couldn't let him keep doing that to me. I wasn't in the mood and Jacob is just going to have to deal with that.

Once I knew for sure that he was gone, I took the picture back up in the mirror and sighed. I looked at it for a while before I took out my stationary and began to write Edward a letter. I told him how much I missed him and how I wish I could see him. About how I always long for the day that I would see him and be in his muscular arms. And lastly I put how much I loved him. I kissed the letter with my red lipstick lips so he would know that I sent him a kiss and put it in an envelope.

I changed out of my robe and into my white summer dress. It was what I wore when I was going to town. I put a yellow flower in my hair and left my house, grabbing my small, yellow umbrella for when the sun got to bright and my flower basket with my letter to Edward in it. I covered it with the flowers that I was going to sell today to avoid people asking about it. I kept my and Edward's letter passing a secret so no one would know. Every time he sent me a letter, he made it seem like it was more of a gift so that no one would be suspicious either.

I lived a little bit out in the country, about 10 minutes away from Forks, Washington. I began to walk down the dirt road slowly, wanting to take my time so that I could think more of Edward.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked this chapter, I really do. If you don't get this just go watch Thinking of You by Katy Perry and it will become more clear. **

**Review Please! I would like at least 5 before i update again. **

**I really hope you liked this chapter, there's more to come. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am highly disappointed. I only got one review and I need more reviews to know that people like my story and so far, I'm not that convinced. :(**

**In other words, some out there think that Bella doesn't deserve Edward because she is having physical relations with a married man, well in the music video, the man Katy is having physical relations with, takes off a wedding band, that must mean he is married to another women because I am pretty sure Katy didn't marry that man. So I only assumed that Katy was having sex with a married man. Besides, Edward told her to move on, and he meant it…or did he? I don't know you're going to have to find out for yourself. (: I hope this info didn't upset anyone though. **

**It's my story and I like where it's going. (: So saying that, I hope you like this chapter. (:**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stared at those beautiful brown eyes of hers that were twinkling with tears. She looked beautiful when she cried; I couldn't help but think that. Her porcelain face was covered with a small hat and she was wearing her white summer dress. I also loved it when she wore that.

But I couldn't think about that, at least right not now. I had just told Bella that I had to leave, also that she needed to move on from our relationship. I don't want to, but I have to. At least I think I have to. I mean, it wouldn't be right if I kept her to myself when there are plenty of men for her that she can see every day and hold and love and I would be heartless if I kept her from that.

"Bella, Bella sweetie. Listen." She was turning her head and shoulders away from me, trying to break free of my hold on her. She wiped her eye as a tear slipped out and looked at me.

"Trust me; I do not want to leave you anymore than you would."

"Then why?"

"I would be a jerk if I stayed with you and kept you from all the things that you want. I would keep you from being in love, loving, holding the man that you are with, touching, feeling. Everything. I'm going to be away and I can't give you those things when you want them most."

"I would wait an eternity for you Edward. What part of that do you not get?"

"You would wait, but you would regret it."

"No, no I wouldn't." She had a look of determination on her face. She was a very stubborn beauty when she wants to be.

"Yes you would. You know why? Because when you're all alone waiting for me to come back, you'll be thinking about all the things you're missing out on." I was holding onto her elbows and my head was bent down so that I could look at her straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't be missing out on much."

"Oh, Bella stop being so stubborn. You know exactly what you'll be missing. You'll be missing being held at night, making love, having a child. All of those things that I know you want and I won't be able to provide."

"Then why don't we do all of those things before you leave?"

"Because that would only make things worse. We would only make us want each other more and I couldn't bare it."

"But I though you wanted to marry me. I thought we were going to be together forever? I thought that…" she chocked at the end not being able to finish her sentence.

It pained me to see her like this, but it would pain me even more to know that I would be keeping the things she wanted most from her because I was not there when she wanted them. That was in my opinion, the worst thing I could do to her.

I grabbed her chin so she would look at me. The pain and sorrow in her eyes almost made me drop to the floor and cry in agony. My vision went blurry and I felt hot water spill from my eyes.

What Bella did next surprised me. She wiped the tear away with kisses. She was the one comforting me. To be honest it made me slightly uncomfortable, not because I was embarrassed or anything, but because this has never happened to me before. But I loved it. I loved the way her lips stayed just a second longer than they should.

She pulled back and gave me a small smile. A reassuring smile, but a smile that was filled with pure love. I smiled back and pulled her in to give me another kiss.

"So, what now?" I asked, a little afraid of her answer.

"I don't know, but we will stay in each other's lives will we? I mean, I know we can't be together, but can we at least stay in touch? And when you come back…" she looked up at me hesitantly. Afraid of what I would say.

"And when I come back, I'm going to marry you. No matter what we go through during everything, we will end up together." I declared. I will marry Bella. I just can't right now, it would be too much to bare.

"No matter what?" She asked again.

"No matter what." I said softly before I placed a kiss atop her beautiful soft lips. She kissed me once more before letting me go. I smiled at her faintly, feeling a tear slip away. She smiled and turned around and made her way back to town.

I watched her go, catching her wipe tears away from her eyes every now and then. She only looked back once before she went in a store. That was the store that her good friend Alice owned. Actually, Alice was my sister. And I met Bella because of her. She wouldn't be too happy to know that me and Bella parted, but it was the best for everyone. I hope…

* * *

"Edward, you have to get over it. I know you miss her, but you have to think about the course right now okay?" Jasper said. We were at boot camp and the obstacle course was what we were about to do.

"Oh uh, right." I said looking down. It had been almost 6 months since Bella and I parted ways. I wrote her a letter one day after I left. I was in Georgia right now, so it took the letter about 2 weeks before Bella received it. But she replied back instantly. That made me higher than life. But I haven't been able to write her back and she hasn't sent me one either. This is why I am depressed. I regret leaving her, but at the same time I need to do what's right.

"Go, go, go!" the sergeant yelled. I hadn't realized we had started the course. Jasper was already up the wooden fence, climbing it faster than all the other men. I was the only one still standing so I quickly raced to where Jasper was; racing the other men was a piece of cake.

"Thanks for the warning." I said when I finally caught up to him.

"Sorry, I thought you would have heard the whistle." He said sheepishly, but then chuckled and said, "I'm surprised with the size of your ears you didn't hear them."

I just looked at him and glared.

"Joking." He smiled and I laughed.

We finished the course and went into the tent that we shared. I rested down on my cot and closed my eyes. But before I could actually get some rest I heard footsteps outside the tent and sat up.

"Edward I've got something for you." Emmett, my brother, said while coming inside. He was a year older than me, and joined the army only 2 years ago, but he was already a commander and had a wife of 5 years named Rosalie. She was a beauty I must say, golden blonde hair with ice blue eyes. They had a baby too; it pained Emmett to be away from them both. It was a little boy, my nephew, Elijah. He was 2 now and I have only been able to see him a few times. But he had Emmett's curly locks and Rosalie's blonde hair, huge dimples and a smile that could go on forever, like Bella's smile.

Anyways, Emmett handed me a letter. "Here you go; I decided to get your mail for you."

"Thank you." I said as he handed me the small white envelope. I looked at the front to make sure it was from Bella, gladly it was.

I opened it, excited to see what she said, but my smile soon turned into one of a frown at what I just read. My world came tumbling down before me, and I was not prepared in the least.

* * *

**Hmmmmm... do you liiike it?wellll...**

**...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW people please! All you gotta do is press the blue button and type away. (:**

**I need at least 10 reviews if you want to know what Edward read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just have one question…..What's so hard about pressing the review button and typing out what you thought? I promise you it's not the hard. Just think about it this way, if you were writing a story wouldn't you want people to review? **

**I really wasn't going to review until I got 10 reviews, but since I'm a nice person I decided to update anyways. But I might not be that nice next time. You gotta start reviewing people. (:**

**EPOV**

* * *

I could not believe it. How could she? Why would she do something like that? Didn't our promise mean anything to her?

_My dear Edward,_

_I know you may not want to know this, but I met someone. His name is Jacob and I met him on month before you left. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I started seeing him. _

That's what I thought as I read the first paragraph. I was sitting on my cot. Jasper and Emmett were standing close by, wondering what was going on.

_I love him and I hope that you can understand that. But there is something else that you should know, he is married still. I don't know why I am around him when he is taken. Adultery isn't something intended on doing and I fell utterly ashamed of myself for doing that._

She should feel sorry for what she is doing. That's horrible, that and the fact that she hasn't bothered to write me until now. 5 months later.

_The main reason I am telling you this Edward is because….._

After I read that sentence I broke down. I couldn't read anymore of it. I slammed the paper down and stormed out of my tent. I then broke out into a full on run. I heard Emmett and Jasper's footsteps behind me as they tried to catch up, calling my name every once in a while.

"Edward! Stop! Where are you going?"

I didn't stop until I reached the nearby bank. I grabbed a fistful of my hair and shouted at the wind. As if it was answering me, it blew a big gust of wind in my face and I felt a tear go sideways. I paced up to a tree and punched it with all my might. A chunk of bark flew off and I scratched my knuckles up.

"Edward, what's wrong man?" Emmett said as he caught up to me.

"Why would she do that? She can't be serious I mean, Bella would not do anything like that. Never." I paced back and forth while I said this. At that point jasper came into view and stopped by Emmett who was standing there watching me.

"What are you talking about?"

I wanted to tell them, but I was so enraged that if I opened my mouth I would have cried. I screamed out to the world this time.

There were so many emotions I felt that I didn't know which one to run with. My blood was boiling because I was filled with anger. My heart was aching because the sorrow I felt was heavy. My veins were throbbing from anxiety. And my stomach felt like it was about to explode from depression. Or like it was only filled with it. Either way I was not content.

Bella was supposed to be my true love and I was supposed to be hers. We were supposed be and do everything with each other. I guess that didn't matter anymore considering the circumstances. I guess that when I was telling her all of the things that were coming from my heart, she was mute.

I wanted so bad to see Bella and hold her and kiss her and just be with her, and the other part just wanted to make her feel even worse than I did. But I would never do that to her because I loved her too much. And my mother didn't raise me to treat women with disrespect.

I was still pacing, punching nature and cursing the wind before I broke down and fell to my knees and cried to the earth. I felt a hand on my shoulder and another set of footsteps.

"It will all be okay. You just have to keep your head held high." Jasper was always the peacemaker. Ever since I met him 6 years ago he would always try to make me look at the brighter side of things. But there was no brighter side to this. There just wasn't.

"She is the love of my life. Why did I ever leave her? I never should have come here. Right now I would be with Bella, taking her out to a romantic picnic on the beach. Why did I ever leave?" I cried out.

"You did what you had to do. When we're our age we have to join the army. Signing up has nothing to do with whether or not you would be told to join. You would have been forced." Emmett was right. I only signed up because I knew that if I didn't I would still have to leave her.

"But you don't understand. She-"

"I understand completely. Don't you try and make it seem like you're the only one who had to leave your loved one. You think it's easy for me to be here while Rosalie and Elijah are there without me? I wonder if they are safe every single day of my life and it kills me to know that I'm not there with them, that I had to leave them and not know when I can come back if I do. And what about Jasper? He had to leave Alice who he just married. I know you know because you were the best man at their wedding." I looked at Jasper and he had his arms folded across his chest and was looking at the ground. I looked away.

"So don't you dare say that we don't know what you are going though because we know more than you think. We are the ones who are married. We are the ones who are tortured more and more every day." Emmett was breathing heavily and was clenching his hands. I felt embarrassed and horrible for saying anything.

"I'm sorry guys. I just got too caught up in the fact that I didn't marry Bella. I didn't. I should have. Believe me I am tortured. My biggest fear has come real and I'm scared. I'm scared that eve after everything I will still be in love with her. I told her to move on that's true, but I didn't think it would come so fast, and I didn't think it would affect me so much."

Emmett sighed and came over to me. Clasping a hand on my shoulder he told me, "Just like every other man here. Day by day."

I took my hands in my face and wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks. I would just have to move on. If I could….

Can she just forget about me?

Does she want to?

So many questions ran through my head.

Like when I see her face to face so we could actually talk.

How long would it be until I would be _able_ to face her?

The list had many.

I went up to Jasper and he looked up.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I was too caught up with Bella that I didn't think about your emotions. Forgive me?" I stuck my hand out towards him and waited.

He looked at it for a while before shaking my hand and pulling me into a brotherly hug. "What are brothers for?"

"Thanks." I smiled before letting go and we walked back to sight.

I could handle this. Though I can't believe it happened. Bella would be fine. I hope she's safe though.

**BPOV**

It had been a week since I sent Edward that letter. And he hasn't responded back. This made me anxious.

What if he never wanted to see me again after what I told him? What if he was scared and didn't know how to react? What if he was…..dead? I didn't even want to think about that. Just the near thought would send me to full on depression mode, just waiting to die.

I was heading to town today. I was going to go see Alice so she could tailor a dress that was too small for me.

I was hurting; my stomach wasn't on my side today. I usually felt okay, but today was pure agony. I would have stayed home, but I needed to see Alice. We were planning today. We were also meeting her mother Esme about some things.

My feet were aching from always having to walk to town. Not having a car had its disadvantages. So I decided to wear some flat shoes today for support.

Before I could leave though, which I was just about to, Jacob came running towards me shouting my name.

"Jacob? What are you doing here? I thought you were with your wife?" he came up to me and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever given me. I felt myself smiling as he pulled away.

"I left my wife." I frowned. I felt extremely terrible.

"But why?" he frowned when I said that and his eyebrows mashed together.

"I thought you would be happy? Now I can be with you without having to leave every other day. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Jacob of course I'm happy. I mean I love you and want to be with you….but I feel like a….such a….tramp!" the tears were on their way. I started to cry. Jacob grabbed the back of my head softly and pressed his body up against mine as I cried into his chest.

"Honey, you are not. Come on now you know you could never be that if you trued. Things happen for a reason."

"But I feel s-so bad." I sobbed and wrapped my arms around him. He brushed my hair and shushed me gently. This is the Jacob that I loved so much. The other one where he was insensitive and impassionate was gone. And I was hoping for good.

"You shouldn't because you know why? Before I met you, I thought my wife was the most beautiful thing in the world. But ever since I met you, I think that you are, and especially now." He smiled up at me and I stopped crying automatically. I smiled up at him and reached up, as far as I could, to kiss him.

"Thank you Jacob. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"I will see you when I get back I have to meet Alice."

"Okay, hurry back."

"I will."

I left the house and walked to town.

When I reached Alice's store she was reading something. It was a letter. Probably from Jasper, her husband. She looked radiant in her green quarter sleeve dress. It had small ruffles on the bottom of the hem and sleeves and she was wearing a pink rose in her hair.

"Good morning Alice." I said as I entered the store.

"Oh good you're here. How are you doing?" She took the letter down from her face but kept it in her hands.

"I'm well. Hurting, but it could be worse."

"Yes, at least you're not fat. Yet." She smirked at me and snickered into the letter.

"Hey, it's not my fault I like to eat. It's nature. And what do you got there." I pointed to the letter.

"Oh, this is just a letter from Jasper. It's an invitation to the music festival down in Georgia where he, Edward, and Emmett are stationed. And speaking of Edward, he sent you an invitation. Rosalie is packing right now for her and Elijah." She looked out the window and corrected herself. "Actually, she is coming through the door right now." She smiled and went behind the counter to meet Rosalie, Emmett's wife and Jasper's twin, and Elijah at the door.

"Hi Elijah!" she scooped him up and started to plant kisses all over him.

"Hi auntie Awice!" Elijah said he was two and was still learning how to talk well enough. With Emmett gone, Elijah barely had contact with any male companionship besides there golden retriever Teddy. And that did not count.

I smiled at them before moving to Rosalie and giving her a hug. Then I remembered what Alice said before Rosalie came in and froze.

"Wait! What do you mean Edward sent me an invitation?"

"You're going to Georgia with us to see our men." Alice smiled as she snuck Elijah a piece of candy.

"Alice! You know Elijah can't have candy!" Rose said, seeing the attempt at secrecy.

"Sorry, I'll put it back." She set the candy back to down and turned to me.

"What do you mean our men? I've told you Edward and I are not a couple right now."

"Right now no. but once you tell him you will be once again." she smiled as she bounced the toddler up and down

I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Bella Marie Swan you didn't!" Alice yelled. I flinched back at the sound. I looked up and Alice had set Elijah down and came towards me, rose did too.

"What?" I cried out.

"You didn't tell him?" she said through her teeth.

"Well kind of. I mentioned it, but I didn't really tell him….you know." I grabbed my elbow and tapped on it.

"So as in you didn't really tell him you mean you didn't tell him that…"

"Yes! I said that I didn't know! I lied alright? But I do know! I'm just afraid that if he finds out that he is the cause of it that he will never want to have anything to do with me!" I felt hot tear on burning my eyes as I blinked them away.

"Bella, Edward loves you more than that you know that right." Rosalie said.

"I just don't know anymore. Jacob just left his wife and I…I just need to get away." Alice rubbed my back as Rosalie went to grab Elijah who was about to knock down a display item from the front.

"That's why you're coming with us to go see Edward. You need to tell him. He's not going to wait for long."

"You're right. I just need to see him and I'll know my answer. Thank you Alice, no wonder you're my best friend." I hugged her and sighed in content and relief.

"And also my soon to be sister-in-law."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." I laughed. I suddenly felt much better. In just a short while I would see Edward.

"Okay, I already have your clothes packed so let's get going." Alice went around to her counter and grabbed two suitcases.

"What about your store? And Jacob?"

"Esme will take over until I get back. And you need to leave Jacob Bella. I don't know why you are even with him when you are with Edward."

"I'm not with Edward. " I confirmed.

"You write letters to him, it's the same thing. Deal with Jacob when you get back and when you do, I will be there to make sure you break up with him are we clear?" she gave me a stern look as she stared me down. She never liked Jacob. She thought he was a scumbag.

"Yes mam." I saluted her and her and Rosalie laughed.

3 hours later we all were on a plane to Georgia. I was starting to get nervous; I threw up a few times on the way there. And I took multiple stops to the bathroom for a pee break. But we finally landed in Savannah, Georgia where the men for the army were stationed.

We stopped at the Ritz hotel, that's where we were staying to get some rest. The festival was not until Saturday afternoon. It was Thursday. Tomorrow we would go a little sightseeing and get new dresses and a dress shirt and pants for Elijah.

I changed into my comfortable night gown and pulled the sheets down. The mattress was very soft and comfortable and the pillows were down. Only the finest at the Ritz. It was a very exhausting day and I was worn out.

Friday seemed to wiz by. By the time I knew it, I was getting ready to go to the music festival. I had picked out a blue flowy dress that came about to my knees. With black heels, which I hoped I would be able to walk in my condition, were about 2-3 inches. I had my hair in soft curls that fell down my back.

Alice choose a purple quarter sleeve dress that hit at the knees with a flower pin and her hair in pin curls with black heels while Rosalie opted for red dress with an empire wait and buttons and black heels. Her hair was in golden curls along her shoulders. Little Elijah was dressed in brown dress pants with a white button down and black dress shoes. His blonde hair and blue eyes looked even more striking.

We left the hotel and took a trolley to the festival. We had to walk around for a while before I finally spotted Edward, Emmett, and Jasper on the other side entering from a building.

"There they are." I pointed as they made their way to a booth.

"This is it." Alice beamed. "Don't forget to tell him." She turned to me.

"How could I forget." I said pointing to myself.

"Let's go." we made our way to the men and as we did Edward turned his head for a half second. He did a double take before he stared at me for a long hard minute and his face went blank.

While Alice ran into Jasper's arms and kissed him and Emmett scooped Elijah up and kissed his head and brought Rose to him so that he could kiss her, Edward just stood there in shock. I didn't know what to do so I walked up to him.

"Hello Edward." I said shyly.

"Bella." He breathed so low that I could barely hear him.

"Look at you!" I sucked in a deep breath as I thought about how I was going to explain everything. I gulped in a deep breath and exhaled.

"_Oh boy." I thought_. I felt myself blush before Edward did something I was not expecting.

* * *

**Oooohhhhh…..Cliffy! (:**

**If you want to guess what has happened to Bella and/or what she is going to tell Edward you can/should (:P) leave a PM or REVIEW. I PROMISE you it's worth guessing. (: **

**Okay so I'm gonna have to have at least 10 reviews if you want to know what's going on. NO REVIEWS= NO UPDATE! I'm sorry to say that but come on; don't I deserve at least 10 reviews for this chapter? I made it extra long plus I would do it for you if you were in my shoes. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to everyone who showed support for the story.**

**I am genuinely surprised by how many of you added it on alert and to your favorites list. You don't know how happy that makes me. **

**But if it's good enough for your fav's list then surely it deserves a review?**

**Please please please read and ****review**** :)**

**Now, onto the story.**

**EPOV**

I was getting nervous.

Today was the day that I would see Bella in 6 months. That's a long time. Especially when you told her to move on, yet you couldn't even do that yourself. Did that make me a hypocrite? Or was I just a man in love?

I knew that without a doubt that I was in love with Bella. So why did I leave her?

Why did I have to make up an excuse to leave her? When I didn't even want to myself?

Why? Why? WHY?

I didn't even have too! She would have waited for me, even if it took me 50 years to come back, she would wait. That's how much she loved me. God I how I love that women!

And now with her all….I didn't even want to say it….it hurt too much, she probably didn't even want me anymore. She was just coming to break things off with me, even though I did first, however, I must have been hit in the head before I told her because I definitely did not mean to do that.

She was coming to say that she wanted to stay with _him. _I shuttered as I thought about the man she was 'with'. Ugh. Why did she have to find someone? She was coming to tell me to leave her alone and never come back to her since I wasn't hers anymore.

She was coming to tell me that I messed up big time and I never should have left her. Believe me I already knew that myself. But, it was almost like we were still together with the way we always wrote each other. How romantic we would be when we wrote.

"Edward, you need to breath or you won't live to see Bella." I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing. I sucked in a deep breath and heard Jasper and Emmett chuckle.

"You would think he was about to fight a werewolf, not see his girlfriend." Emmett laughed. I whipped my head in his direction and glared at him.

"Bella is not my girlfriend. Anymore." My voice got softer as I said the last word. "She's moved on."

"Oh please. Bella's moved on when the children of the moon are real. She's in love with you as much as you are with her." Emmett was really trying to test my patience. He knew about me and Bella, he knew the situation underhand. Why would he keep trying to convince me that Bella and I were still together or going to be?

We stopped at a booth where you could win a stuffed animal. The girls would like it if we won them something. I turned to Emmett and crossed my shoulders. Jasper stood off to the side and looked around in hopes in finding the ladies.

"Emmett for the last time, Bella does not, and I repeat not want to-"I had turned around then and caught sight of Bella. My, she looked radiant, she saw me. I looked at her once, and then had to do a double take of what I saw. My goodness! I didn't know she was _that _far! She stared at me shyly before they made their way to us.

Alice ran to Jasper and jumped into his embrace, kissing him until she had to come up for air. They both had a smile that would hurt your eyes if you stared at them too long. Rosalie walked up as Elijah, my loving nephew, ran up to Emmett's arms and hugged him. He cheered as Emmett ruffled his air, then grabbed Rosalie around the waist closer to his body and gave her a long sweet kiss, but just as passionate.

As for me, I just stared at Bella. It had been 6 months since I had seen her. She looked different, but just as beautiful. I guess she was getting impatient with me just staring at her because she came up to me and started talking first.

"Hello Edward." She looked up from behind her thick dark eyelashes, making her look just as seductive as she did two seconds before, though unlike other women, Bella didn't have to try. for her it just came naturally, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

"Bella." It barely came out as a whisper.

"Look at you!" I said this a little bit too loud fore she stepped back a half inch and cringed. I noticed as she took a deep breath and looked at me, and for one second I got lost in the chocolate pools of her luscious eyes. Every memory I had of her came rushing back to me like a freight train, all the picnics and swims in the river by the bank, the day I told her I had to leave, and the night before I left. We had spent all day together before I had to leave, and that night we didn't leave the bedroom once.

Yes, Bella and I were physical for the first time since we started dating. We decided it together, no pressuring. But before my thoughts could take hold of their reigns and stop the traveling thoughts of love travel threw my brain, I had grabbed Bella's arms and kissed her so fiercely yet so passionately, I could have melted right then and there from the way Bella's lips moved with mine.

She moved her arms from my hold to my hair, grabbed by the fistfuls, making my hair more unruly than it already was. I grabbed the small of her back and pulled her forward, not wanting for a second to let her go.

The only thing that stopped me from kissing Bella longer was the reality of what was happening. When I kiss Bella it's like everything goes away, and it's just her and me. Two people, one soul. That's how I felt when I am with Bella. But I remembered the real reason she came here and my lips quickly, but reluctantly, came off of hers as my arms snapped to my sides.

She looks at me confused before I felt her pout.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alice asked as she came forward.

"Uh- um, don't I get a hug from my favorite twin sister?" I smiled as I held out my arms.

"I'm your only sister, you being my twin has nothing to do why I'm your favorite sibling." She looked at Emmett who frowned at this and blew him a kiss." Now come here and fill my arms with love." I gave her a hug and she released me, to smack my head with her small clutch purse. I groaned.

"Now, what is wrong with you?" she glared at me with her green eyes.

"I- I didn't mean to kiss her, I was ju-"she smacked me again.

"What do you mean you 'didn't mean to kiss her.'? Why did you stop kissing her?" I looked around and everyone was staring at me, but Bella's stare hurt me the most. She had her arms down in front of her intertwined and she was looking slightly down. It pained me to see her hurt.

"What do you mean? She's with that…..Jacob character." I was started to get very mad with my siblings. Why didn't they understand the concept of what was happening?

"Edward! She is here in Georgia to see _you_! Do you really think she is with him when she loves you?"

I stared at her completely in a daze.

"Didn't you read that letter she gave you?" Rosalie chimed in, thankfully she said it much nicer than Alice would have.

I looked down embarrassed. "Well, I read half of it."

At that, Bella looked up and glared at me murderously.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! How could you? Why didn't you read the whole letter?" this time I cringed back at her voice.

I sighed, I had to be honest.

"I was upset, right after you said Jacob name I ran out and threw it on the ground."

"So you left it there?" she said through gritted teeth.

"No, I have it right here." Emmett smiled as he reached into the back pocket of his uniform pants and took out a folded up white paper.

I stared at him in disbelief. That little weasel! He stole my letter.

"You stole my letter?" I asked.

"No, you threw it on the ground so I picked it up before we went chasing after you." He said as if it was obvious.

I sighed and rubbed my temples before I turned to Bella again.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just that I can't be with you knowing that you and Jacob are-"

"Oh for crying out loud Edward, read the damn letter!" Bella had interrupted me with impatience.

I timidly took the paper from Emmett's hands and did as she said, reading it aloud. Bella was scary when she was mad.

_My dear Edward,_

_I know you may not want to know this, but I met someone. His name is Jacob and I met him one month before you left. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I started seeing him._

_I love him and I hope that you can understand that. But there is something else that you should know, he is married still. I don't know why I am around him when he is taken. Adultery isn't something intended on doing and I fell utterly ashamed of myself for doing that._

_The main reason I am telling you this Edward is because I'm pregnant. And I do not know who the father is between you and Jacob. Jacob thinks it is his only because he does not know about us. About you. And I intend on keeping it that way until necessary. _

_I do not know because being one month pregnant is hard to tell before the third month, but I am positive that the baby I am carrying inside of me is yours without a doubt. I can't say it is though because I also was physical with Jacob. As well as I don't have any real proof. _

_I have decided that I want to leave Jacob though. He doesn't really love me and I only started seeing him because you said for me to move on. I can't do that when you are the only one for me. Even though I said I love him, it could never surpass the feelings I have for you. _

_I love you Edward and want to be with you forever and always. Understand that I never meant for me to become pregnant. And if it is Jacob's child I am extremely sorry. Though whoever the baby's father will be, I am going to keep it. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't._

_Loving you with all my heart,_

_Bella_

I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling like the worst person in the world. How could I accuse Bella or be angry at my friends and family when they knew everything? I would have known everything if I didn't run away like a wuss.

"Bella," I sighed again, not knowing what to say.

"When are you due?" I was nervous with her answer.

"I'm not for sure, if it's your child then about mid September." She paused for a second and finished. "And if it's Jacob's child, then around late October." She looked up at me behind her thick dark eyelashes and was blushing a beautiful shade of rose.

"Oh," I breathed in, that was only in a short 3 or four months. I couldn't do that! I'm not ready!

But wait, we don't even know if the child is mine or not. A little part of me died inside at the thought of this child not being mine. And an even huger part died knowing that it could be this Jacob character. I felt my head hung down in disappointment as I dwelled on the reality of the situation. If this child was not mine, would that mean Bella would stay with this other man?

"Edward calm down, we don't have to worry about anything until the about August when I have to be on guard. I think. But either way, I am leaving Jacob. Right after we leave here I am going to break things off with him."

At that I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness Bella! I love you!" I wrapped my arms around her a kissed her, her stomach was like a balloon the way it stuck out of her torso, but I managed to have her chest against my chest and hug her closely. Her breasts were larger from the last time I saw her. Bella being pregnant sure did have their perks, for me at least.

We let go of each other and I lifted my hands ever so gently to her bloated stomach. She looked up at me as I did this then down to her stomach; once I placed my hand on her stomach she placed her hands on top of mine.

I felt a thump inside her stomach and flinched back, Bella laughed. So did everyone else.

"What was that?" I gasped in shock. Did something just move inside her?

"That was the baby kicking sweetie, he does that a lot." She smiled up at me with so much love and compassion it made my heart soar.

"It's a he?" Bella blushed a little and looked down, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Well no, I don't know, we have to wait until it is delivered, but I always see a boy when I imagine it." She said sheepishly.

I laughed softly at her and kissed her again. Just because I could. Since she was leaving Jacob, I could do what I have wanted to do since I first met Bella. I got down on one knee and took out my mother's engagement ring she gave me. She told me to give it to the one women I would want to spend the rest of my life with. And Bella was the one. I always held it in hopes of seeing bella again, and now was my chance.

I heard her gasp as I said the words I've been wanting for almost two years now.

"Bella, I want to spend forever with you, even if this baby isn't mine I will care for it like it is my own, and I will care for you as a husband should, will you marry me?"

She nodded fiercely before she started crying as I slipped on the ring. She hugged me around the neck and gave me a kiss.

Alice and Rosalie attacked Bella while Jasper and Emmett, who was now holding a sleeping Elijah, came to congratulate me.

"I'm proud of you little brother." Emmett said as he shook my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled brightly. I couldn't be happier than any man alive, I knew that for sure.

* * *

The music festival continued and Bella and I never left each other's sight. I would always catch women glare at Bella as we walked passed by or smile at me. This made neither Bella nor me happy. But we glided through the stares and the glares, not wanting to waste this night being jealous for no reason.

We danced all night long, well when Bella didn't have to take a break because of how pregnant she was. All together though, it was a very romantic day.

It was around ten o clock when the jazz band started to play the softer music, so we could slow dance. I had my hands placed on Bella's lower back while her hands were wrapped around my neck. We were just staring at each other, communicating through our eyes.

Too caught up in the moment, we didn't realize Alice's screeching words until a deep set voice yelled threw the soft, but loud music.

"Bella, what in the hell are you doing here?"

I looked around to see who's face matched the voice to whom yelled and came face to face with a dark skinned male around 6'3 with a hard thin line that outlined his mouth.

"Jacob?" Bella cried in horror.

The way she said that made me know that this perfect of all perfect nights would be a nightmare in less than three seconds. And I don't know how I was going to handle it.

**Ooooo! The drama unfolds! **

**So Bella is pregnant! Yay! But who is it? **

**Okay so I need your help BIG TIME! I need you to vote on if Bella should have:**

**A) A girl **

**B) A boy**

**C) Twins**

**The poll is up so go vote please! It warms my heart when you participate! (:**

**Review and Vote….you know you wanna!(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, okay sorry for the long wait! Between school and dance, I don't have any time to do anything but. **

**But it's here now and I hope you enjoy it!(: **

**Okay, just to clear some things up for those who think otherwise, Edward loved Bella BEFORE she started seeing Jacob. And STILL does. When you meet your soul mate you love them forever, no matter what. **

**ATTENTION: THE POLL IS STILL UP AND I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD VOTE PLEASEEE! **

**BPOV**

* * *

I was in utter shock as I looked at Jacob. How did he know I was here?

If Jacob was one thing, it was Jealous. Once he started, it was very difficult to get him to stop. He was also that way in lovemaking. Such passionate luxury it felt as if I could melt right there, and with his strong arms around me…..oh, sorry, my hormones are all over the place from me being pregnant, I tend to get carried away..

Anyways, I was afraid. I didn't want any violence to break out. I looked to Edward, who was looking a little confused and perhaps scared as he stared up at Jacob who was at least a good 3 inches taller than him. Then I turned my attention to Jacob who was glaring at Edward with such hatred it hurt to look.

But I was finally able to form a sentence, "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

He finally turned his murderous glare from Edward, to me. Just as Jacob turned to glare at me, my mystery baby stopped kicking. I felt that oddly strange. I noticed, every time I was with Jacob the baby stopped kicking and the only way I knew he, or she, was inside of me, was my bloated stomach, but when I am with Edward, it's like it can't stop kicking, even for a second.

What did that mean?

I, for sure, had no idea. Maybe it was the presence they carried or something like; I just couldn't put my finger on it. Jacob interrupted my thoughts with his deep voice raging.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You said you were going to meet Alice and then you randomly decide to go all the way to Georgia, and to cheat on me!"

"Jacob it's not like that, let me explain."

"Oh your damn sure right you're going to explain, come on!" he took hold of my hand and pulled me forward. About then was when Edward finally came back to reality to defend me.

"Get your hands off of her." he said it with such menace in his voice. Jacob glared at him.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my girlfriend?"

"Well for one, she's _my _fiancée. And two-"Jacob cut him off then.

"Wait, what? Bella what the hell is going on?" he turned his attention back to me and let go of my arm.

I choked back the tears as I moved timidly to the side, away from Edward and Jacob. But Edward came and stood beside me, wrapping an arm to my waist.

"Okay, Jacob, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"You're damn right."

"You see," I breathed in, feeling the tears making their way to my eyes, "Before I met you, I was with Edward here," I rested my hand on Edward's chest, and leaned in to him, as if I couldn't hold myself together if Edward's arms weren't around me.

"So, does that ring symbolize your love for each other now?" he said it in almost a sarcastic way that stung my heart.

I looked down at my feet, and then realized I couldn't with the blooming flower growing inside of me. I sighed as I looked back up at Jacob again.

"Jacob, I was going to tell you when I got back….but I cant be... with you, anymore. I just didn't know how to tell you, and then I came here to talk to Edward about the baby."

"What do you mean talk to him about the baby, it's mine." I looked down again, filled with misery.

"It is mine isn't it? The baby?" his voice was filled with hurt which made me feel even worse than I already did.

I looked at Alice and she left Jasper's side to come to mine. She was my security blanket in a way. I needed her almost as much as I needed Edward. She was like my sister. She was my sister.

I hesitated before I answered him, "It might be."

I looked into his dark brown eyes as they filled up with such sadness I had to look away. I heard something escape from his lips; it was like a small yelp of pain.

"And Edward might be the father if I'm not?" he said this in a very soft tone.

"Yes."

"I see. And you're going to marry him, even if it's not his?" I looked into Edward's eyes and they sparkled as if he was smiling at me with his gorgeous emrald jewels, not even having to show me with his lips.

"Yes."

"What about me? What if it's mine? Will you keep the baby away from me?" he wasn't so quiet anymore, his voice was rising with each word he said.

"I …I haven't thought that far."

"So what have you thought this far? You can't keep this baby away from me if it's mine, I won't let you. "

"And so what if she chooses too?" Edward stepped towards Jacob. Even though Jacob was taller than him, he cowered down a little at Edward's approach.

"I will not have my child taken away from me just because the mother is with some other man. You can believe that."

"Okay, okay, let's move this somewhere else, no one wants a scene." For the first time since the drama unfolded, Emmett said something.

"No, that's okay, I'll leave." Jacob took one more painful look my way before it turned into a cold glare, and walked away, leaving me speechless.

I finally couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst into tears. I just let them fall as I let Edward, Alice and Rosalie comfort me.

While Emmett and Jasper took Rosalie and Alice to dance, Edward and I watched Elijah. it was helping me get my mind off of Jacob.

Edward was helping him win a stuffed animal at one of the booths while I watched. I studied how natural Edward was with his nephew. He loved him so much it made my little nudger kick like crazy. It made my heart soar.

Edward noticed my staring and came up to me as Elijah threw a red ring at a cola-cola bottle. His attempt wasn't very good, but the man working the both gave him the giant blue elephant he wanted anyways.

"What are you thinking?" he smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"How great you are with Elijah. And, how every time I'm with you, the baby starts to kick like crazy. I think it's because every time I'm with you my heart starts beating ferociously."

"My heart does that too." He leaned in closer to me and smiled.

"Can I?" he asked me, looking down at my stomach.

"Of course." He touched my stomach and felt a kick. The sides of his eyes were wet and I wiped them away, and leaned in so he could kiss me.

We kissed, not knowing our surroundings. Only when Elijah stepped in the middle of us did we stop.

"Yucky, mommy and daddy do that, I don't like." He looked up at us with a distorted frown on his face, it made both Edward and I laugh. His blonde curls were fanned out around his face as he started to laugh with us.

"That's what people do when they're in love Eli." Edward bent down to Elijah's size and smiled at him.

"Well I'm neber gonna fall in lub. It's yucky."

"You will one day."

"Nuh-uh!" Edward just decided to keep the conversation at that to avoid unnecessary arguing by picking him up over his shoulders and swinging him around. Elijah giggled, demanding that he put him down, and when Edward did, he just wanted to be picked up again.

It was around 11 o clock that we decided to leave, Elijah was passed out in Emmett's arms and we decided to go eat.

We entered this New Orleans style restaurant; it had a sort of homey effect that made me want to dance. And I could if I wanted to because of the dance floor that had a jazz band playing. We seated in a booth, while laying Elijah down on one of the seats so he could continue sleeping, and ordered our meals.

My stomach started to feel very funny as we waited for our food. It was as if the baby couldn't stay in any longer. I yelped out in surprise as the kicking stared to hurt worse with every passing second.

What was happening?

"Um, Edward?" I said as I clutched my stomach.

"Bella?" he noticed my state and a worried look came on his face, "What's wrong?"

As if to answer him, I let out a horrific scream, bending down to somehow ease the pain. It did no such thing.

"She might be going into early labor! We have to get her to a hospital." Rosalie shouted over the music.

"Let's go! Grab her coat and get Elijah, hurry!" Alice said as she scrambled to my side while Jasper got my other side to help me walk. I let out another scream of pain as another hard kick went into my abdomen.

* * *

**That's Chapter** **5 people, hope you enjoyed it. (: **

**Oh? What's that? You said you are going to review right after you finish reading this authors note? Oh how sweet, thoughtful, nice, caring, loving, and amazing you are. (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. So, this is why I have not written anything in almost a year; my computer has be BROKEN! and I haven't been able to do ANYTHING with FanFiction. My sincere apologies. I hope you aren't too upset with me considering the situation. But the chapter is up and I think it is pretty good if I do say so myself. Sorry if things might now make since, I just wanted to give you something and it's kinda late so I'm kinda outta it. but thanks for sticking with me. You're great. Okay, have a great reading!**

* * *

Black. It was all I could see. Was I dead? Did I faint? Is the baby okay? Where is Edward? Where am I?

All these questions ran through my head. The only thing I knew was that I wasn't in my body, in a sense at least. I may just be dreaming or in a dead sleep. Who knew. I didn't.

That's when I felt something. I don't know what it was. A squirm maybe? Someone squirming inside me? Is that my precious baby? What is happening? I'm lost. And comfused. I am a lost and confused pregnant woman and I am dreaming. There, that's a nice explanation. I'm just crazy.

The squirming kept continuing. The pressure of it was agonizing. I just want to die. Right now. Maybe I am dying. Is living with this pain that worth it. I don't know that question either.

But before I could finish my internal speaking, a loud, pitiful, yet precious cry filled my ears. The sound was so sweet all I wanted to do was leave this place I was in and find that cry. I knew for a fact that this was my baby. Mine. And I wanted to see her. Him. Whatever gender it is.

"Is she waking up?"

"I don't know. I think I saw her flinch though."

"I hope she wakes up soon."

These voices weren't coming from my head. They were coming from outside my head. Around me. I think they said something about me. And waking up? Was I waking up? I sure hope so. I felt a gentle soft hand touch mine. Who was this? God please let me wake up!

"I think she is! She's squeezing my hand!"

Was I? I didn't know I was squeezing someone's hand. I sure didn't feel myself move my hand.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" A voice said right by my ear. I could hear them, but I couldn't find my voice. Where did it go? Did I put it somewhere? I lost my voice I suppose. I need help.

As if my prayer had been heard, my eyes slowly began to open. I was waking up! I was so excited I could scream. If I could find my voice of course. My eyes slowly fluttered open and a bright flouresent light burned my weak eyes.

"Oh, Bella, you're okay." The person who was holding my hand smiled as they said this. As my vision cleared I noticed that this person was Alice.

I just looked at her, trying to find my voice still.

"Bella, can you talk?" Now this was the person beside my ear, I slowly turned my head to my right, meeting eye contact with a doctor. At least I think he was a doctor. He was wearing a lab coat, round glasses and had a full beard.

I blinked sleepily, as if answering his question. I opened my mouth to what would come out of it and nothing but a raspy nasel sound. Something I usually didn't make.

"Nurse, go get a glass of hot tea with honey, and a cloth." the doctor said, examining me.

"Bella, you had a beautiful baby boy." Alice smiled at me.

I looked at her again and gave her the biggest smile I could attempt at the moment. A boy! I had a boy! How exciting! But wait! Who's baby is it? Edwards or Jacob's? Oh no..I don't want to know. I feel sick.

Concern filled my brain and my eyebrows crinkled in worry. Alice saw my expression and immediatly knew what I was thinking. She gave me a look that looked almost sympathetic.

"I don't know who it is. It's too hard to tell." She gave me a sad smile and I fell back on whatever I was lying on in defeat. What am I going to do?

Right then, the nurse came in with a cup in one hand and a cloth in the other. She made me drink the hot tea while she wiped my face of sweat. After she left I fell asleep. Exhausted from labor.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was in a tent. It looked like a tent where the corps for army stayed. I soon found out it was. I was in Emmett's corporal tent lying on a cot with a basonate beside me. I looked inside to find a soundly sleeping baby boy softly cuddled up in his blanket. He looked so peaceful and serene. He was my little bundle. I slowly lifted myself off the cot and I was stronger than the last time of me being awake. I had also found my voice. I started softly cooing at my baby. Singing a soft song.

As I looked down at this baby. I could see who's it was. It was as clear as day as to who. I wonder if Edward and Jacob figured it out. I mean who couldn't? It's obvious.

The tent's cloth ruffled as Jasper and Rosalie came in. I smiled at them and said Hi.

"Good, you can talk now. How are you feeling?" Rosalie said as she came up and gently hugged me.

"Okay." I said, smiling again and looking down at my boy.

"What are you going to name him?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the cot.

I shrugged before answering. "I don't know."

"Well anyways, everyone is outside, they want to see you." Rosalie said, coming up next to me and taking my sleeping boy and putting him back in his basonate.

I pulled back and put my hand in the basonate. Wanting to hold him again.

"Don't."

I pulled back.

"Why?"

"Jasper is going to watch him while we sort everything out." Rosalie said as she tried pushing me out the tent.

"Why can't I be with him?" I grabbed back at the air for my boy. I wanted him back in my arms.

Rosalie looked from me to Jasper, from Jasper to me, then to my baby. She sighed heavily and took him back out and handed him to me. I smiled, glad to have him back.

"You can't leave if you have him. You have to stay in here."

"Then just bring everyone in. I'm not letting him go."

Rosalie gave in to my command and brought everyone in. I was sitting on the cot by Jasper when the tent became crowded with people. Jacob and Edward were the farthest from me, but also from each other. Nearest the exit, as if they needed a quick escape or something.

"Does everyone else know who the father is?" I asked, looking around.

They all nodded their heads and when I looked at Edward all I saw was his hard jaw line, his temple pulsing. Jacob looked the same way.

"Okay. How long have I been passed out?"

"About a week. The labor was hard on you the doctor had said." Alice stepped up next to me and sat down.

I sighed under my breath and looked down at my boy. Adam.

"Adam."

"Adam?" Emmett asked before anyone else could.

"His name. It's Adam." I smiled again, I couldn't help but smile with my boy Adam. He was life now.

"I love it." Alice said, petting Adam's soft hairless head.

"What do you think?" I asked Adam's father. Everyone turned to where I was looking and waited for the answer.

"Perfect." He smiled softly and walked over to me and kissed my lips. I looked up into his amazing eyes as they sparkled a mezmorizing green gem-like color. This man was definately the love of my life, and the life of my son, he helped me create this pure beauty of a baby.

Jacob silently excused himself undetected as Edward gave me another kiss. As I held our small Adam in my arms, looking into his small green irisis and light brown hair, I felt as if I was complete. Finally, I was complete.

"Hale! Cullen! Corporal! We're moving out at 14 hundred hours. Be ready to leave"

"Wait! You're leaving? He can't leave, he just had a son. He can't!" I stood up from the cot and moved up tp the Sergeant. He looked at me in disgust.

"I"ll see you at O-8 hundred. Not a minute late." He said to Edward and Jasper, leaving right after that. Emmett and Rosalie sliently said thier goodbyes as did Jasper and Alice.

I just started at Edward. I can't belive he has to leave. Right after we have Adam. I start crying. The tears fall as I stare at him. He comes up to me and kisses my forehead.

"I WILL be back." He told me, making eye contact.

"Promise?" I said through tears.

"Promise." with that, he gave me another lasting kiss. The last I will get in I wouldn't know how long. I kissed him again. He gently kissed Adam's head and softly whispered I love you to him. Then looked at me and told me the same thing.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said thorugh tears again.

He kissed me once more before leaving with Jasper and Emmett. I stood there and cried as Rosalie and Alice tried to comfort me. I had a newborn baby to raise by myself without Edward. What was I going to do? How was I going to do it?

Leaving without my questions being answered I slowly walked out and into the Ford Rosalie had. i climbed in the back and cuddled Adam closer to my body.

"I love you too." I whispered once more into the warm August air back to Edward. Thinking that somehow he would hear me. But I knew he would. He always did.

* * *

**Review please. I know I haven't been here in a while but I think since I finally was able to update that you should give me one. huh? How bout it? I think yes! Soo, review!**


End file.
